Quistis Sings Every No Doubt Song Ever Published
by Pooch
Summary: I had the other chapters up, where did they go? WHO DELETED MY STORY?!!! WHO?!?!?!??!?! I'll kill 'em!! Anyway, the title explains all.


****

Part Three: Tragic Kingdom

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The same small club as the past two nights is crowded beyond its capacity. News of the No Doubt tribute band has gotten around and more and more people wish to see the show. The room is darkened, except for a blue light dimly lighting the stage. The air is musty and smokey. 

Someone screams, "There they are!" as the band walks out on stage. The club fills with cheering, whistling, and clapping. The band takes their places. Quistis adjusts the microphone to her liking and the smiles. "Oh, hello!" she says. She speaks and the crowd dies down. "It's good to see our audience growing. Welcome to our third night here. Tonight we'll be performing No Doubt's third album, Tragic Kingdom, which is on sale at the back table. I think since there are many more people here than the first time, I'll introduce the band again." People cheer. "Ok! Back here, on drums, Irvine Kinneas!" People cheer and Irvine bangs around on his drums. 

"Our amazing bassist, Squall Leonhart!" Squall fingers an impressive riff.

"The man of many talents, Seifer Almasy on guitar!" Seifer throws his guitar over his head and plays there. He puts his guitar back the way it's supposed to be.

"In the brass section, Fujin on trumpet, Raijin on trombone!" Fujin and Raijin do a barber shop quartet sounding jingle.

"Zell Dincht on keyboard!" Zell plays a small part from 'Moonlight Sonata.'

"And I'm Quistis Trepe. Here we go!" 

Irvine plays a very recognizable drum part as the first song starts up. Guitar, bass, keyboards, and brass come in and everyone recognizes the song as 'Spiderwebs.' Quistis sings.

"You think that we connect

That the chemistry's correct

Your words walk right through my ears

Presuming I like what I hear

And now I'm stuck in the

The web you're spinning

You've got me for your prey"

Seifer slides up his guitar and the chorus starts and people sing along.

"Sorry I'm not home right now

I'm walking into spiderwebs

So leave a message and I'll call you back

A likely story

But leave a message and I'll call you back"

"You take advantage of what's mine

You're taking up my time

Don't have the courage inside me

To tell you please let me be

Communication

A telephonic invasion

I'm planning my escape"

Seifer uses his slide again.

"Sorry I'm not home right now 

I'm walking into spiderwebs

So leave a message and I'll call you back

A likely story

But leave a message and I'll call you back"

"And it's all your fault

I screen my phone calls

No matter who calls

I gotta screen my phone calls"

The music changes dramatically and Seifer goes into a distant sounding guitar solo.

"Now it's gone too deep

You wake me in my sleep

My dreams become nightmares

Cause you're ringing in my ears"

The music goes back to the happy tune.

"Oh, sorry I'm not home right now

I'm walking into spiderwebs

So leave a message and I'll call you back

A likely story

But leave a message and I'll call you back

And it's all your fault

I screen my phone calls

No matter matter matter who calls

I gotta screen my phone calls

Ooh, Spiderwebs

Leave a message and I'll call you back

I'm walking into spiderwebs

So leave a message and I'll call you back

It's all your fault

I screen my phone calls

No matter matter matter who calls

I gotta screen my phone calls

It's all your fault

It's all your fault

No matter who calls

No matter who calls"

The music slows down briefly and then tones down a little.

"Oh, I'm walking' into spiderwebs

So leave a message and I'll call you back

I'm walking into spiderwebs

Leave a message and I'll call you back

It's all your fault

No matter who calls

I gotta screen my phone calls

It's all your fault

No matter matter matter who calls 

I screen my phone calls"

The song ends and people cheer and cheer and the band takes a bow. People still cheer as Quistis talks. "I take it you know that one. It's 'Spiderwebs.' While I'm here, I'm gonna tell you a little about the band, No Doubt. No Doubt was started way back in the 1980's in Anaheim, California. One of the members, Eric Stefani, thought his sister, Gwen, should sing along with the band's front man John Spence. She took up on the offer and they played to small crowds around Orange County. Many of the members didn't work out and they began to look for new members to replace old ones. Eric stayed, playing his keyboards, as did Gwen on vocals. Gwen found bassist Tony Kanal, who she began a secretive relationship with that lasted for 6 years. A No Doubt fan himself, Adrian Young auditioned for them when he saw a flyer saying they were looking for a drummer. He said he had been playing for 8 years, although he'd only played for a year. Guitarist Tom Dumont started playing with No Doubt, and although he was never officially welcomed into the band, he played with them since. The brass section of the band went through many brass players, but they finally settled on Stephen Bradley and Gabriel McNair. They were around for around 10 years before they got any fame and fortune. Their third album, Tragic Kingdom, had hits such as Spiderwebs, Don't Speak, and Just a Girl. That began the legacy known as No Doubt." Quistis took a deep breath and a chug of water. People clapped. "Anyways, the next song is called 'Excuse Me Mr.'"

Seifer starts a fast song up and Quistis sings.

"Woah

I'm like a beggar with no luck

I'm holding signs up

On your street corner stops

Like most you try not to see me

Stare straight ahead

Ignore the responsibility

Excuse me…excuse me mister

Well I've been waiting in line

And I'd like to buy some of your time

I'm very anxious, eager, willing

What's your billing?

So please excuse me mister

You've got things all wrong

You make it feel like a crime

So don't confuse me mister

I've know you too long

All I need is a little of your time

Oh, for most love comes for free

They don't pay the high cost

Of mental custody

I'll pay bail for a guarantee

Make space for me

In the time yet to be

Excuse me…excuse me mister

Well I've been waiting in line

And I'd like to buy some of your time

I've been saving up my life

What's your price?

So please excuse me mister

You've got things all wrong

You make it feel like a crime

So don't confuse me mister

I've know you way too long boy

All I need is a little of your time

The music changes to a very old fashioned sound.

"What should I do?

I'm about to crack

And there's a force that comes over me

It's almost as if I'm tied to the tracks

And I'm waiting for him to rescue me

The funny thing is he's not going to come

He's not going to find me

This is a matter of fact

The desire you lack

This is the way I guess it has to be"

The tune changes to suspenseful music.

"A little of your time

I need a little of your time

Please, a little of your time"

Back to the normal music.

"So please excuse me mister

You've got things all wrong

You make it feel like a crime

So don't confuse me mister

I've known you way too long boy

All I need is a little of your time

I'm in line to buy time

I'm in line to buy time

I'm in line to

I'm in line to 

Excuse me

Well I've been waiting in line

Excuse me

Excuse me mister"

The song ends with a short drum solo from Irvine. People cheer and whistle and Quistis waves and takes a sip of water. "Hey, you should recognize this one." Seifer plays a very familiar guitar riff and Zell adds his part on keyboards. After a little, the drums add in.

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes

I'm exposed and it's no big surprise

Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?

This world is forcing me to hold your hand

Cause I'm just a girl

Oh, Little ol' me

Well don't let me out of your sight

Oh I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite

So don't let me have any rights

Oh…I've had it up to here!

The moment that I step outside

So many reasons

For me to run and hide

I can't do the little things

I hold so dear

Cause it's all those little things

That I fear

Cause I'm just a girl

I'd rather not be

Cause they won't let me drive late at night

Oh I'm just a girl

Guess I'm some kind of freak

Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes

Oh I'm just a girl

Take a good look at me

Just your typical prototype

Oh…I've had it up to here!"

Zell has his golden moment in his keyboard solo.

"Oh…am I making myself clear?

I'm just a girl

I'm just a girl in the world

That's all that you'll let me be!

Oh I'm just a girl

Living in captivity

Your rule of thumb makes me worry some

Oh I'm just a girl

What's my destiny?

What I've succumbed to is making me numb

Oh I'm just a girl, my apologies

What I've become is so burdensome

Oh I'm just a girl, lucky me

Twiddle-dum

There's no comparison

Oh…I've had it up to!

Oh…I've had it up to!!

Oh…I've had it up to here…"

The crowd roars as Quistis has the band take another bow. "Thought you'd like that one!" she says enthusiastically. "That was 'Just a Girl,' probably the second most well known song No Doubt is known for. The other being one we'll get to later on. This next one Gwen wrote after her break up with Tony Kanal. In fact, many songs on the album were written about their break up and her anger. This one is called 'Happy Now?'"

Squall slides down the neck of his bass, therefore starting the song and guitar and drums add in. As does Quistis.

"You had the best but you gave her up

Cause dependency might interrupt

Idealistic will so hard to please

Put your indecisive mind at ease

You broke the set

Now there's, there's only singles

There's no looking back

And this time I mean it 

Are you happy now?

Well tell me how

You're happy now

Are you happy?

The uncertainty you had had of me

Brought clouded shady company

The tenderness habitual

A seldom fading ritual

You killed the pair

Now only one is breathing

There's no looking back 

This time I mean it

Are you happy now?

Well tell me how

You're happy now

Are you happy?

Are you happy now?

How is it now?

Are you happy now?

Are you happy?"

The music quiets down some and Quistis sings the bridge.

"No more leaning on your shoulder

I won't be there

No more bother

If you feel you just might want me

That's to bad 

I'm not that easy"

Seifer flies through another cool guitar solo.

The music from the beginning starts again.

"The contemplator all those years

And you must adhere to your new career

Of liberation

You've been cast all by yourself

You're free at last

You broke the set

Now there's, there's only singles

There's no looking back

This time I mean it

Are you happy now?

Tell me how

You're happy now

Are you happy?

Are you happy now?

How is it now?

Are you happy now?

Are you happy?

Oh, you're by yourself

All by yourself

You got no one else

You're by yourself

All by yourself

All by yourself

All by yourself

All by yourself

No one else

No one else

By yourself

By yourself"

The music ends with the guitar trailing off. As the crowd cheers, they go right into the next song. It has a happy upbeat sound. Quistis sings. 

"Well, things can be broken down

In this world of ours

You don't have to be a famous person

Just to make a mark

A mother can be an inspiration

To her little son

Change his thoughts, his mind, his life

Just with her gentle hum

So different

Yet so the same

Two sisters

Only have their parents to blame

It's rare that two can get along

But when they do, they're inseparable

Such a blessing comes to few, yeah

The sky is full of clouds

And my world's full

Of people

You got the different kinds

With different ways

It would take a lifetime to explain

Not one's the same, hey

He and she 

Two different people

With two separate lives

Then you put the two together

And get a wonderful surprise

Cause one can teach the other one

What she doesn't know

While still the other fills a place inside

He never knew had room to grow

Grow

Grow

The sky is full of clouds

And my world's full

Of people

You got the different kinds

With different ways

It would take a lifetime to explain

Not one's the same, hey"

Seifer does a slow scale and then Quistis sings again.

"Oh yeah

Once in a while 

I sit back

I think about the planet

And most of the time I trip on it

To kick back and think about how massive it all is

And how many others are on it

Yeah"

There is a short horn solo followed by a cool guitar solo. After the solo, the music quiets down to just the guitar and the cymbals on the drums.

I often think about the world

In which I live today

Of animals and plants

And nature's gifts set on display" 

The music gets louder again.

"But the most amazing thing

That I've seen in my time

Are all the different people

And all their different minds

Minds

Minds 

Minds"

The music pauses for a few seconds and people cheer. The music comes back full force. 

"And different ways

It would take a lifetime to explain

Not one's exactly the same

So many different people

So many different kinds

So many many many different people

So many different 

Look at me

I'm a person

Look at me

I'm my own person

So many different people

So many different kinds

For better off or worse

Different people"

The music stops and people cheer. "Thank you. That was called 'Different People' and is a very cool, positive song. One of my favorites on the album. Anyways, I have this video of No Doubt performing live. It's called 'No Doubt live in the Tragic Kingdom.' Ever heard of it?" Some people cheer. "Very good video. No Doubt was a very good live band. Lots of energy. They did this next song different from what it is on the CD. They did sort of an unplugged version. Tom Dumont finger picked on an acoustic guitar, Tony Kanal played an acoustic bass, and Adrian Young banged on the congas. It sounded great. I was thinking maybe we could do that tonight, what do you say? Seifer? Squall? Irvine?" She looks back at them and Seifer and Squall put down their guitars and Irvine gets up from his drum set. Seifer pulls up two stools and Squall brings out two acoustic guitars, one bass, and one regular. Irvine drags out two congas. "I think that's a yes. Ok, here we go. This song is called 'Hey You.'" 

Seifer and Squall finish getting set up and Seifer begins to finger pick a very pretty sounding tune. Quistis sings.

"Hey you with the wedding dress on

Made of white chiffon blowing in the wind

Hey you with the dreams in your head

You've been so mislead by your heart, oh

I know you're waiting for your ship to come in

You anxiously wait for such a long time

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

You dress up

You play the game

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

Your name will never change"

Irvine and Squall come in on the congas and acoustic bass.

"Hey you with your eyes full of hope

You think you can grope your desires

Hey you, you naïve thing

Your patience in time will tire

I know you're thinking that your tide will roll in

How did you ever get such high hopes?

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

You dress up you play the game, game

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

Your name will never change

Your name will never change

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

In a plastic world of make believe

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

You know he's just gonna leave

Zell comes in shortly to do a keyboard solo.

"Hey you

Hey you

Hey you

I know you're waiting for your life to begin

Well wake up girl you got it all wrong, wrong wrong

You want a prize that you're not gonna win

Oh face it girl you've got it all wrong

Wrong

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

You dress up you play the game

Game 

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

Your name will never change

Your name will never change

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

In a plastic world of make believe, believe

You're just like my Ken and Barbie doll

You know he's just gonna leave"

The song slows down and stops and people cheer. "I love that version. I'd do the other version too, but we do have a time limit." Quistis laughs with herself. Seifer, Squall, and Irvine get set up again. "If you'd like to hear the CD version, go buy it, its back there," she says, pointing to a table in the back selling merchandise. "This next song is called 'The Climb.'" Quistis takes a drink of her water as the song begins. 

The song starts out with guitar, keyboards and drums. After the intro, the music is quiet and Quistis sings.

"Step by step I come closer to reaching the top

Every step must be placed so that I don't fall off

Looking down to see about how much higher I am

Another cool wind comes through, brushes my skin"

The music gets somewhat louder and more intense.

"Oh, the harder I push, the tension does grow

I gather my thoughts, the further and further I go

With some luck I just might keep on climbing

So better to climb than to face a fall"

The music is loud as the chorus is sung. 

"So high the climb

I can't turn back now

Must keep climbing up to the clouds

So high the climb

I can't turn back now

Must keep climbing up to the clouds"

The music stays intense and loud.

"Woah

Pulling myself by a rope I better my view

Woah

The only thing in sight is what I must do

As I turned I could see myself falling, falling, falling

Which in return gave me strength for the climb

So high the climb

I can't turn back now

Must keep climbing up to the clouds

So high the climb

I can't turn back now

Must keep climbing up and up to the clouds"

There is a cool but short horn solo. After, marching music starts.

"Although many failed

I must now prevail with no question

Have no time to stop

Onward to the top

Of the mountain

Woah and I 

I can't turn back now

It's so very high

But I can't turn back now"

The music quiets down.

"If I keep it up I'm gonna make it

I'm so very close 

Can't you see?"

The music becomes intense again.

"So high the climb

I can't turn back now

Must keep climbing up to the clouds

So high the climb

I can't turn back now

Must keep climbing up and up to the clouds

Woah 

So high the climb

I can't turn back now

Must keep climbing up and up to the clouds

Zell shines again in a keyboard solo of sorts. 

Getting closer

I'm getting closer

Coming closer

Getting closer

Oooooooo

Looking back

To you

Looking back

To you

Looking back

To you

Looking back

To you

Looking back

To you

Looking back

To you

Looking back

To you

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

Climb up to the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top 

To the top

Woah

Looking back

To you

Looking back

To you

Looking back

To you"

The music slows down and ends with Zell's keyboard. People cheer at the long, cool song. "Wow, my throat hurts!" Quistis massages her throat while she finishes up her water. She signals to Doug and he throws her another one. "Thanks. Much better tonight, Doug." She smiles sarcastically at him and he flicks her off. Quistis looks flabbergasted. 

"Anyways, that was 'The Climb.' This next song is called 'Sixteen.'" 

Irvine yells, "One! Two! Three! Four!" while hitting his drumsticks together and the song begins. It has a heavy metal feel to it. After about fifteen seconds, Quistis yells:

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Quistis sings.

"You've been a juvenile

With a dolphin smile

With no elbow room

With your body in bloom 

You've had your little backyard

Protected by big walls

You didn't dare look over

Cause you've been too small

Now you're finally sixteen

And you're feeling old

But they, they won't believe

That you've got a soul

Woah woah woah no

Cause you're only sixteen 

And you're feeling real

But you can't seem to cop a feel

Woah woah no

Why do they have to force us

Through this metamorphose

A little butterfly

No matter how you try

You'll be segregated

You're gonna be closed off

You're callow and you're green

Cause you're caught between

Yeah you're only sixteen

Try to cross the line

But your little wings are intertwined

Woah woah woah no

Yeah you're only sixteen

And you're such a tease

And there's nothing you do

That can really please

Woah woah woah no"

The heavy metal sounding music stops and a light shines on a previously hidden Selphie with a violin and Rinoa on cello. They do a duet as Zell says:

"These children

They're not really bad, most of them

Just products of rough neighborhoods and bad family situations"

The pretty violin and cello end and Seifer goes into a heavy guitar solo.

"You know you can't forsake it

So sit back and take it

You say you're just not ripe

So don't try and fight that

You're only sixteen

You wanna catch a peek

But they look at you

Like you're such a freak

Woah

Woah no

Well you're only sixteen

With a lot to say

But they, they won't give you

The time of day

Woah

Woah no

Well you're only sixteen

You're only sixteen

You're only sixteen

You're only sixteen

Yeah you're just sixteen

You're only sixteen

Yeah you poor little thing"

The music ends with Irvine doing a drum roll and it goes right into the next song. Irvine's drum roll continues and soon the bass adds in and the guitar plays two high notes, then one more and the rest of the band joins in.

"Sappy pathetic little me

That was the girl I used to be

You had me on my knees

I'd trade you places any day

I never thought you could be that way

But you looked like me on Sunday"

There's a drum roll with a crescendo before the chorus.

"You came in with the breeze

On Sunday morning

You sure have changed since yesterday

Without any warning

I thought I knew you

I thought I knew you

I thought I knew you well

So well"

The chorus ends and the music quiets down.

"You're trying my shoes on for a change

They look so good but fit so strange

Out of fashion so I can't complain

You came in with the breeze

On Sunday morning

You sure have changed since yesterday

Without any warning

I thought I knew you

I thought I knew you

I thought I knew you well

So well"

The music changes to mellow but in your face.

"I know who I am but who are you?

You're not looking like you used to

You're on the other side of the mirror

So nothing's looking quite as clear

Thank you for turning on the light

Thank you now you're the parasite

I didn't think you had it in you

And now you're looking like I used to"

The music changes back to normal.

You came in with the breeze

On Sunday morning

You sure have changed since yesterday

Without any warning

And you want me badly

Because you cannot have me

I thought I knew you

But I've got a new 

I thought I knew you well

Oh well

Oooo on Sunday morning

Without a warning

Sunday morning

I thought I knew you

Sunday morning

Oh you want me badly

Cannot have me

Sunday morning

Sunday morning

Sunday morning"

People clap because that song is so cool. "That was 'Sunday Morning.' Yet another one written about Tony Kanal. Speaking of songs written about Tony Kanal, this next one is the one No Doubt is most known for. It's just a great song all around and I invite you to sing along." 

A very familiar tune starts up, it's just guitar. Two notes, then a lower one, two notes then a lower one. Anyone would recognize it as 'Don't Speak.' The author wishes to brag to everyone that she can play this song. 

"You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together

Always

I really feel

That I'm losing 

My best friend

I can't believe this could be

The end

It looks as though

You're

Letting go

And if it's real then I don't want to know"

Bass and drums add in for the chorus.

"Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts"

The next part has Rinoa on cello again.

"Our memories

They can be inviting

But some are altogether mighty

Frightening

As we die

Both you and I

With my head in my hands I sit and cry

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

No no no

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't' need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending

We gotta stop pretending 

Who we are"

Seifer steps up to a podium where an acoustic guitar is perched. He plays a very good solo on it and then goes back to the electric guitar. As it ends, there is a small trumpet line.

"You and me

I can see us dying

Are we?

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

No no

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't tell me cause it hurts

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't speak

Don't speak

Don't speak

No 

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

I know you good

I know you good

I know you real good

Oh

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Don't

Don't

Oh oh

Hush hush darling

Hush hush darling

Hush hush

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Hush hush darling

Hush hush darling

Hush hush

Don't tell me cause it hurts"

The song ends and people scream and cheer and clap and stand. The cheering continues for a couple minutes. Quistis bathes in self-glory. "Thank you, thank you so much. You all should have recognized that one as 'Don't Speak.' This next one is called 'You Can Do It' and was featured on the Showgirls soundtrack."

There is a short horn intro, then it goes into full disco.

"Ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Since you've been gone

Since you've been unglued

It's hard to figure out your next move

One minute here the next you're gone

Let's make and end to this sad, sad song

For your it's hard to take

Cause the pill has an awful taste

Just open up and swallow down

Once it hits bottom things may turn around

Unfortunately this is the case

You got to catch up and win the race

And straighten yourself out

You can do it

You're gonna do it

Jumpin' through it

Yeah, yeah

Everything you say has been taken wrong

And let's just say it's a sad, sad song

They can't understand that you meant to do good

I guess you could say you're misunderstood

I know you're meaning well

But you've been shot to hell

Just come back and join us now

Cause I know that you know how

Unfortunately this is the case

You've go to catch up and win the race

Oh, Straighten yourself out

You can do it

You're gonna do it

Jumpin' through it

Yeah yeah yeah

There's a keyboard solo followed by a mellow jazzy trumpet solo.

I know it seems they're messing with your mind

But you don't have to go forward blind

So let the bygones be bygones

And let's make it into this sad, sad song

Ooo ooo ooo

Oh yeah

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Oh 

Unfortunately this is the case

You've got to catch up and win the race

And straighten yourself out

You can do it

You're gonna do it

Jumpin' through it

You're gonna do it

You can do it

You're gonna do it

You can do it

You're gonna do it

You can do it

You're gonna do it

You can do it

You can do it

You can do it

You'll get through it

You can do it

You can do it

You can do it

You can do it

You can do it"

The music fades and people clap. Quistis takes a drink and then speaks. "I must admit, this next song isn't my favorite. But hey, we said we'd do all of them, right? This is 'World Go Round.'"

A country sounding tune starts, then horns add. It's a slowish paced song. Sounds reggae, as well. Quistis sings.

"In the quickness of our haste

It seems we forget how to live

The old blueprint no longer manifests itself

As the correct way to exist

So wipe the grime off the view hole

And please take a closer look

Environmental bandits up to their shenanigans

Crooks disguised

As crooks disguised as

We gotta find another way to make the world go 'round

We gotta find another way to make the world go 'round"

Same horn riff from the beginning.

"Individual roles we think

Not so important to the plot

The big picture unseen

Leaving life in between

Destroyed and overwrought

There's no need to point the finger

We understand who takes the blame

Delinquents caught

Red-handed in the act

Crooks disguised

As you and I

We gotta find another way to make the world go 'round

We gotta find another way to make the world go 'round

We gotta find another way to make the world go 'round

Yeah, find another way"

This next part sounds very reggae.

"You see there's many many many people in the world

And I'm not sure if I like what I've heard

I'm not sure if I like what I'm doing myself

I'm not sure if I like how it turns

Oh degradation

Violation, oh

Inexcusable exploitation

It's the dawning of a new era

People consciously don't care 

How unfair"

Back to the stupid annoying country sounding music. After a while it sounds reggae again.

"Find another way to make the world go round

We gotta find another way to make the world go 'round 

We gotta find another way to make the world go 'round, yeah yeah

Yeah, we gotta find another way

Gotta find another way

We gotta find another way to make the world go 'round

World go 'round

World go 'round

You got to send me another way

In the quickness of our haste we don't care

In the quickness of our haste we don't care

We gotta find another way"

The song fades out and people clap n' stuff. Quistis speaks. "Yeah, whatever. Okay, next song. It's my favorite of all of the No Doubt songs. It's entitled 'End It On This.'"

The songs starts off with a guitar part, then keyboard adds in followed by bass and drums. It's a rockin' beat!

"You see in the past I had a dream, a fantasy

I thought that we would last

Become a little family

Then one two three four

The years were flyin' by 

They soared

And it's my gut feeling 

It's not happening for me"

The music quiets down somewhat and keyboard plays a nice little ditty as Quistis sings the chorus.

"So, let's end it on this

Give me one more kiss

Let's end it on this 

Let's end it on this"

Back to the cool stuff.

"You see it's hard to face the addict that's inside of me

I want to fill my glass up with you constantly

I've been here before

But I've never ever felt this sure

And now I know I've been dreaming

And your actions have inspired me

So let's end it on this

Give me one more kiss

It's over

Let's end it on this

Let's end it on this

It's over

Just one more wish

One last kiss

It's over

Let's end it on this

Let's end it on this"

The song mellows out and Seifer strums a few chords throughout the bridge.

"I open up you ignore me

Oh you're not the same at all

No oh

And if I could turn back the pages of time

I'd rewrite your point of view"

Seifer plays a short guitar solo. Then the "rockin' beat" comes back.

"Washed up on the shore

Give me one last chance to try some more

But I'm tired

I'm freezing

Let's stop and call it history

Well let's end it on this

Let's end it on this

It's over

Let's end it on this

Let's end it on this

It's over

Let's end it on this

End it on this

It's over

Let's end it on this

Let's end it on 

It's over 

Washed up on the shore

Give me one last chance to try some more

But let's end it on this

Let's end it on this

It's over

It's over"

People cheer and clap as the song ends and Quistis yells over them, "Okay! Last song and then we're out of here! 'Tragic Kingdom!'"

A track is played in the background sounding like some kind of airport or something and then all instruments play the same 8 notes and tragic sounding music starts up. Quistis sings and prances around the stage.

"Once was a magical place

Over time it was lost

Price increased the cost

Now the fortune of the kingdom

Is locked up in its dungeon walls

The castle floor lies in traps

With coiled wires set back

Decoyed by old cheese

Now the drawbridge has been lifted

As the millions

They drop to their knees

They page homage to a king

Whose dreams are buried in their minds

His tears are frozen stiff

Icicles drip from his eyes

The cold wind blows as it snows

On those who fight to get in

On heads that are small

Disillusioned as they enter

They're unaware what's behind castle walls, walls

But now it's written in stone

The king has been overthrown

By jesterly fools

And the power of the people

Shall come to believe they do rule

They page homage to a king

Whose dreams are buried in their minds

His tears are frozen stiff

Icicles drip from his eyes"

The same 8 notes from the beginning are played and Quistis sings them in the form of:

Welcome to the tragic kingdom

Cornfields of popcorn have yet to spring open"

Have they lost their heads

Or are they all just blind mice

We've heard all their stories

One too many times

Hypnotized by fireflies

That glow in the dark

Midgets that disguise themselves

As tiny little dwarfs

The parade that's electrical

It serves no real purpose

Just takes up a lot of juice

Just to impress us"

Same 8 notes again, then Seifer does a really cool fast guitar solo thing.

"They pay homage to king

Whose dreams are buried in their minds" Short horn riff.

"His tears are frozen stiff

Icicles drip from his eyes"

The music slows and quiets down.

"Oh, they drip from his eyes

Into our lives

They drip from his eyes

They're paying homage to a king 

A king who's buried, buried in their minds"

Seifer plays the same cool riff over and over as Quistis sings in the same fashion as before ( 8 notes). The music slowly speeds up as she keeps singing.

"Welcome

To the

Tragic 

Kingdom

Cornfields of popcorn

Have yet to spring open

Welcome

To the

Tragic

Kingdom

Welcome

To the

Tragic

Kingdom

Welcome

To the

Tragic

Kingdom

Welcome

To the

Tragic

Kingdom

Welcome

To the

Tragic

Kingdom

Welcome

To the

Tragic

Kingdom

Welcome

To the 

Tragic

Kingdom

Welcome

To the

Tragic

Kingdom"

The song ends with all the instruments going crazy, then there's a tragic yet crummy sounding (it's on purpose) trumpet solo and a nice sounding saxophone solo. The song ends.

"That's it for us! See you tomorrow night when we do 'Return of Saturn!'" Quistis and the band exit the stage and people cheer and cheer and cheer...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That's it for the Tragic Kingdom. Next up, as Quistis informed you, will be Return of Saturn. That's not the end though! Nu uh! There will be at least 2 more chapters after that. Stayed tuned, I'm out.


End file.
